St Patrick's Day
by AsukiSan
Summary: Ichigo has decided to hide out from Yuzu; Grimmjow also comes in and takes advantage of Ichigo's situation


**Happy St. Patrick's Day Guys!**

**You should know my policy by now, for those who have read my stories before, **

**You no like Yaoi? No read and leave stupid/rude comments **

"Ichi-nii!" Yuzu grinned as she saw her red-headed brother walk inside "You're not wearing green~!" The teen cringed; Yuzu always seemed so enthusiastic about this time of year, for whatever reason, Yuzu's big brother didn't know; although, he had learned how to avoid her pinches on St. Patrick's Day, they were either painful one minute, or just playful the next! Ichigo learned to hide out in his room and pray that his sister didn't decide to look in and see if he was wearing green or not! His plan, this year, was to hide out in his closet and hope that Yuzu wasn't going to look for him for the rest of the day.

As Ichigo began to stuff his closet with stuff to keep him busy for the rest of the day, Grimmjow walked in threw the wall and looked at him with wide eyes,

"What the hell are you doing, Ichi?" Ichigo smiled at his Espada before returning to throwing a couple of pillows in the 'abysses'

"I'm hiding from Yuzu today." The Arrancar raised an eye-brow and began to pondering through his mind and was trying to remember this 'Yuzu'

"You're… sister, right?" Ichigo nodded as he threw in a flashlight with some books.

"Why?"

"It's Yuzu's 'favorite' time of year." The red-head threw in his comforter "Today is St. Patrick's Day, this holiday means you're supposed to wear green and if you don't, you get pinched." The Espada looked at him like he had… lobsters coming out of his ears or something.

"Why do you get pinched?" The teen raised his hands

"I don't know, it's something that the Irish came up with." Ichigo fiddled with his lamp a moment and moved it into the closet, turning it on really quick to see if it works before moving it towards the back of the large space. "If you want you can join me, once I go in, I'm NOT coming out until the days over." With that, the red-head hopped into the closet and closed the door. The teal-haired Espada shook his head at his Shinigami's crap; however, this could be used to his advantage, the Espada smirked before opened the closet door to find Ichigo reading his Shakespeare stuff. The Shinigami paid no mind to Grimmjow as he climbed in and closed the door behind him.

"So you're worried about getting pinched by Yuzu?" Ichigo nodded "And… not by me?" Ichigo blanched

"If you do, I'll be sure to literally kick you out!" The Espada chuckled

"You wouldn't really do that, would you?" Grimmjow reached for the teen. Ichigo watched Grimmjow carefully, looking for any signs to show if the Espada was really going to pinch him or not. Ichigo relaxed a little when Grimmjow only pulled him closer to his body and had him laying in-between his legs.

"What are you thinking about, Grimm?" Ichigo eyed the Espada with deep suspicion.

"Oh, nothing really, my wary little Shinigami." Grimmjow grinned at Ichigo with that lustful look. Ichigo knew that look like the back of his hand and tried to move away from the Espada

"Not in my closet, Grimmjow!"

"Well, you did say that you aren't leaving this space, and I still need to give you this~" The Espada pinched Ichigo's nipple through his clothing; Ichigo gasped and arched at this sensation. "My little St. Patrick's Day pinch to you, and more." The Espada commented as he licked the shell of Ichigo's ear. Ichigo tried to move away from Grimmjow, hoping to get out of the Espada's pleasure.

"Not… here, Grimm." Ichigo groaned,

"And why not?" Grimmjow pulled the teen back against him and pinched his nipples once more, making Ichigo writhe in this sensation. "You gave yourself up the last time willingly right?"

"B-because I was stressed!" Ichigo gripped the Espada's hands,

"Aren't you stressed now? Because of your sister?" Ichigo twitched "And don't say you're not, since you decided to take these measures to avoid your sister." The teen twitched once more, both from Grimmjow's ministrations and form the fact that his statement made sense to the Espada. "So why not give in once more?"

"Grimm… we're in a closet!"

"And?"

"It's not proper!" The Espada let out a deep sigh

"Ichi, when have we been proper? We've done it inside and outside, in a shower, in a forest, you turned me into a feline, and I've turned you into one too." The Shinigami blanched

"Hey! I didn't turn you into a fricken Neko! You're the one that drank that stuff on your own free will!" The teen turned around to face the Espada. Grimmjow grinned at his lover before pinning him as best as he could under him

"How about this? No penetration tonight?" Ichigo blushed at his Espada's proposition. The Shinigami began to ponder at this, he would be stuck in here a good majority of the day with him anyway, so why not?

"No penetration?"

"I give you my word, Ichi." Ichigo relaxed under Grimmjow,

"Alright, we can." The Shinigami leaned up to kiss his Arrancar; Grimmjow mentally grinned as he kissed back. The larger man's tongue grazed over the teen's bottom lip, asking for some sort of entrance, which Ichigo gladly granted to the Espada. While Grimmjow roamed Ichigo's mouth freely, the Espada began to lift the teen's white shirt above his head, only separating their kiss for mere seconds. When the shirt was fully removed, their lips returned into a heated kiss, their tongues intertwined with each other, filling them both with a mix of pleasure and lust. Ichigo pulled away to try and regain his breath while Grimmjow continued to drag his tongue down to Ichigo's neck and throat; Grimmjow's assault didn't stop there, his hands moved to the teen's chest and rubbed the boy's nipples once more. "G-Grimm!"

"Hm?" He gently pinched Ichigo's nipples once more, making him cry out again. "Do you like this, Ichi?" He pinched them once more,

"Y-yes…"

"Do you regret not wearing green now?"

"No… please… Grimm…"

"What is it, Ichi?"

"I need… to…" Ichigo blushed "To… come!" Grimmjow smirked

"I will be sure you do." The Espada un-buckled the teen's belt and pulled down both the Shinigami's pants and boxers. Ichigo's face now resembled a strawberry. The Espada moved his face down to Ichigo's now fully erect member, "Make sure you don't hit the wall, Ichi." The Arrancar grinned at Ichigo; Ichigo scowled at his Arrancar before moaning out as Grimmjow began to suck the tip of Ichigo's member

"G-Grimm…jow! AH!" The Shinigami tried to buck his hips in order to gain more friction, but sadly, Grimmjow held the teen's hips down. "Please… Grimmjow! More!" Ichigo wrapped his fingers in the Espada's hair. Grimmjow was quick to comply as he sped up his movements, bobbing his head, licking up and down underneath Ichigo's member and sucking harshly, trying to have the boy release; and it wasn't long before Ichigo finally released, his cry was probably heard from his sisters, but he could care less about that now.

"Did that feel nice, Ichi?" Ichigo could only nod in response "I need some help though." Grimmjow rubbed his erection against Ichigo's leg. The Shinigami's smirk returned as he moved Grimmjow against the wall and removed Grimmjow's hakama. "You seem very eager about this, Ichigo."

"Very, Grimm" Ichigo's breath hit Grimmjow's hard member and his whole body shook with anticipation.

"Ichigo…" his hand rested on Ichigo's head "Hurry…" The Shinigami wasn't no time in wrapping his lips around Grimmjow's member and began to bob his head, trying to deep-throat his lover. "Shit! Ichigo!" Grimmjow arched his back in hopes of getting more of that sensation. The Shinigami chuckled around Grimmjow, creating vibrations. Ichigo gave one harsher suck and that set the Espada off and he soon released in the Shinigami's waiting throat.

Pants were the only thing being heard in the tight space as everything settled and they laid up against each other.

"I love ya, Ichigo." Ichigo blushed heavily at the sudden comment "I figured that you would want to hear that. Since I haven't said it much to you." The Shinigami curled up against the Espada

"I love you, too." A blanket wrapped around Ichigo and he looked up to see Grimmjow finish putting it around them. A smile formed on the Shinigami's lips and fell asleep against his teal haired lover.

Grimmjow gave one final, little pinch to his lover

"Don't forget to wear green next time, and then we can do it outside of the closet." He heard his red-head chuckle

"I'll be sure to remember that."


End file.
